The Teen Titans go Private
by winkygirl12
Summary: This is a high school story only in a private school setting .Richard Grayson and his friends are about to embark on a very different dchool year then they are used to. Pairings:KoriRichard JennWally GarRachelI edited the first chapter:71706


A/N: Hello people, most of you know me as the reviewer who right as soon she gets the author alert for a new story or chapter reads it and then reviews it right away. This story is for Skyler-Teloiv (I know its two months late). Inuandrave (happy birthday twin!) I'm sorry it's a month late. Last but not least I laugh at ur pain. I'm sorry it's a month late. Now enough babbling on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything else you recognize. I just own the plot.

Chapter One: What I'm going to a Private School?!!!!

All was quiet on an August morning at Wayne Manor. The three teenagers of the house were doing what most teenagers do on a summer morning, sleeping of course. Well that was until Richard Grayson heard his adopted father Bruce Wayne's voice come through the intercom.

Richards POV

Boys I need to see you in my office right now. The short spiky haired teenager let out a grunt as he got himself out of bed.

"What's so important that Bruce had to wake us up so early. Even supper villains wouldn't dare commit a crime this early."

As I was walking to Bruce's office I met up with my friend in the hallway. The first one I saw was Garfield Logan; his short blond hair was even messier than usual. He had tan skin, green eyes and was tall and in very good shape. His pajamas were green with different wild animals on them. The next person I saw was Victor Stone; he has dark skin, gray eyes, bald and has a muscle build. He also wears a ring on his left ring finger. He was wearing a Colt's jersey and blue shorts. The last person I saw was Wally West; he's tall, lean, with blue eyes and short red hair that was in spikes. He was wearing yellow silky pajamas.

Wally was the first to arrive at Bruce's office. I had met them when Bruce and I first moved to Jump City. They were our neighbors and had recognized us as Batman and Robin from Gotham City. I later came to find that have super powers. Vic is half Cyborg and has vast knowledge of technology. He also has sonic cannon on his left arm that shoots sonic pulses. Garfield can transform into any animal he meets. Wally is able to run at the speed of light. I know many martial arts and have a Bo staff (a staff I can fight with) and I have several gadgets such as freeze disk, a grappling hook, and bird-a-rangs (like a boom-a-rang)

My friends and their parents all went to Tokyo, Japan at the beginning of the summer. Vic, Gar, Wally, Ardent and Jen's parents decided to stay in Tokyo. They didn't want their kids to have to learn to speak and read a new language before school started. So, the guys moved in with Bruce and me. The girls moved in with Rachel and Ariel.

I was next to arriving in Bruce's office and then Vic and finally Gar. Once we were all in the room,

Gar asked Bruce. "What was so important that you had to wake us up at six o'clock in the morning?"

Bruce replied, "I wanted to tell you that in two weeks you are going to be attending St. Christina High School."

"Oh that's all. You couldn't wait to tell us in six hours, I'm going back to bed."

"Okay sweet dreams Garfield". "Do you have any questions Vic? Wally?" They shook their heads no and groggily walked back to their rooms.

It finally dawned on me, "Bruce did you just say we are going to a private school?" "

Yes, I did Richard" Bruce replied. "But why we only go to church on Christmas and Easter?" I retorted.

"You will get a better education because the teachers actually care if you learn and aren't just in it for the money

." "Well what about my friends?" I asked. "Ariel has gotten a new job as the new freshman English teacher, so your other friends will be going their as well". "Plus you will make new friends too!"

"No I wont, private schools are full of preps and dork." I said. "You know I went to a private school at your age".

"O great I wont ever love because they will be used as bait to lure me into a trap then I will adopt a kid who witnessed his parents being murdered, Then I'll teach him martial arts at the age of three and once he becomes an excellent fighter I'll have him be my sidekick to help me fight against a psychotic clown a lady who was killed then resurrected by cats last but not least a man who's parents abandoned him in the sewer and because he was a mutant and had penguin flippers instead of hands. Then I will send the kid and his friends to a private school. His friends will be okay with it, but this kid and I will be setting in my office having the same argument and I will tell him I went to a private school and he will be revealing his life while scowling at me the whole time as I am now."

"Dick", Bruce said snapping me out of my thought. "So when are we registering for are classes, my voice devoid of emotion.

"I took the liberty of registering for you". "How, you don't even know what kind of grades Wally, Vic, and Gar gets", anger seething with every word I spoke.

"I asked all your teachers, they had to initial what classes you could take." "I have you summer reading lessons for you", Bruce said coolly as if I was happy with the idea.

When in all actuality I wanted to punch Bruce in the face for suggesting that idea and even worse registering with out our consent so we didn't even have a choice in what classes we would take.

I grabbed the reading list and schedules and stormed out of the room.

My materials were first in the pile. I read the reading list letter, it read

_Dear incoming freshman. _

_You have decided to take Honors English 9. I am looking forward in meeting each and every one of you in the fall. I would like you to read two books before the start of the school year. These two books are __**Goodnight Mr. Tom by Michelle Magorian**__and __**All Quiet on the Western Front by Erich Marie Remarque**__. Well, I'll see you in the fall. _

_Sincerely, _

_Ariel Roth_

The next thing I looked at was my schedule. It read,

_01 Intro to Theology-Genesis Exodus_

_02World History Honor-sMr. Wilson Modd_

_03Algebra I Academic-Mr. Matthew Mallah_

_04Spanish IMr. Angel & Miguel Mas Y Menos_

_05Gym-Ms. Pamela Pantha_

_06English 9 Honors-Ariel Roth_

_07HealthMr. Georgiou Salute_

Next I read Vic's schedule, it read

01Gym-_Ms. Pamela Pantha_

_02English 9 Honors-Ariel Roth _

_03Intro to Theology-Genesis Exodus_

_04World History Honor-sMr. Wilson Modd_

_05Health-Mr. Georgiou Salute_

_06Spanish I-Mr. Angel & Miguel Moss Y Menos_

_07Algebra I Academic-Mr. Matthew Mallah_

Next I read Gar's schedule, it read

01World Civilization-Ms. Sara Sims

02_Intro to Theology-Genesis Exodus_

03_English 9 Academic-Ariel Roth_

04_Spanish I-Mr. Angel & Miguel Moss Y Menos_

05_Health-Mr. Georgiou Salute_

06Gym-_Ms. Pamela Pantha_

07_Algebra I Academic-Mr. Matthew Mallah_

Lastly I read Wally's schedule, it read

01_Intro to Theology-Genesis Exodus_

02_World History Honors-Mr. Wilson Modd_

03Gym-_Ms. Pamela Pantha_

04_Spanish I-Mr. Angel & Miguel Moss Y Menos_

05_Health-Mr. Georgiou Salute_

06_English 9 Honors-Ariel Roth _

07_Algebra I Academic-Mr. Matthew Mallah_

I have four classes with Wally, I don't have any with Vic hopefully we'll have the same lunch. I have only one class with Gar.

I went to Vic's room to drop off his reading list and schedule. I just opened the door expecting him to be sleeping. He was actually was on his lap top writing to his parents explaining what Bruce had revealed to them this morning."

Hey, Dick", Vic greeted

"Hey, how are your parents doing", I replied. "Pretty well, they hope I am happy here and said they will visit soon", he told me.

"That's awesome, I have your reading list and schedule for school", I explained

. "How do we have our schedules already if we haven't even registered yet"? Vic asked confused

. "Bruce registered us himself", I replied still angry that he would do that

. "He did, but how? He doesn't even know what kind of grades we get", Vic asked still puzzled

. "He asked our teacher apparently they have to initial what classes we have to take",

"Oh" Vic replied with a relieved expression on his face.

"So do we have any classes together"?

"No, but hopefully we'll have lunch together or maybe we'll have some next semester".

"Well I'm going to go and give Gar and Wally their schedules, I'll meet you in the library later to look for the books we have to read", I said as I left on my way to Wally's room.

I arrived at Wally's door to see that he was already awake. In fact he too was on the computer talking to Jen MacMamera. Every one knows that they adore each other but he is just too scared to admit it to her.

"Hey, I have you summer reading assignment and schedule", I greeted.

"Are you happy with going to a private school?

" "Yeah, at least the girls are coming so we won't be the only non preppy people there", Wally replied.

"Well, do we have any classes together?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, we have Theology, History, Spanish and English." "That's awesome since we have the same fourth period we'll have the same lunch period." Wally said excitedly

"Yeah, Vic and me are going to the library to see if we have copies of _**Good Night Mr. Tom and All**_ Quiet_** on the Western Front**_ for us to read for English. Meet us in the library at one o'clock." I said

"Okay, see you then" Wally said as I was leaving to go to Gar's room.

I arrived at the door to Gar's room to find it closed. I figured he would be sleeping so I just opened the door and walked in. I almost tripped over a giant mound of clothes right as soon as I stepped foot into his room. I stumbled my way to his desk trying to avoid the numerous piles of clothes on the floor. Once I reached his desk I put his reading list and schedule on top of a notebook that had the words Gar's Journal on it so that when he goes to write in it he sees them. I also left him a note saying that he could meet Wally, Vic and me in the library at one to look for the books we had to read for English.

After I signed the note I quietly shut the door and stomped off angrily to my room. Once I got there I slammed my door. I walked over to my dresser and picked up my red Cd case. I looked for the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus Cd Don't_ you fake it ._I changed it to the song False Pretense.

The opening words **the worlds got a funny way of turning 'round on you .A friend tried to stab you right in face. Loosing faith in everything I thought. I hoped. I knew. Don't sweat it set a false pretense.** Maybe that's how I need to look at this whole private school situation .I mean it's not like if I scream and yell Bruce isn't going to say you don't have to go if you don't want to. No, I'm just going to have to accept it and try to make the best of a bad situation. It's like the song says **Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change, and it seems not likely to fade.** I sat listening to the song pondering my thoughts.

I sat like this until Vic came to my room and asked "Are we still going to go check if we have the books we have the books we have read in the library? Wally's already in there. So let's go.

"Oh yeah, I guess I lost track of time. Let's go I said getting up to join him in the hallway, and walking down the hall to the manor library

.Once we got there it didn't take long to find what we needed. We found three copies of _All Quiet on the Western Front_ and four copies of _Goodnight Mr. Tom_. We each took a copy of both books and left the last copy of _Goodnight Mr. Tom _for Gar when he wakes up. Wally, Vic and I each sat down in one of the lazy boy recliners that was in the library and begin reading _All Quiet on the Western Front_.

After I had read about five pages I sat the book down and said "This book has no plot.

Maybe it will get better all books don't establish plots until the second or third chapter", Vic pointed out

. "Yea, but within the first five pages do books usually explain what a latrine symbolizes to a solider and what one does while on the latrine," Wally interjected

. "Good point ,want to go play the Playstation 2?" Vic asked

"Sure," I replied.

"I get to play the winner" Wally yelled.

We walked to the game room only to arrive and see Gar playing Kingdom Hearts II. He was flying to the next world in the Gummi Ship and had just reached rank S. That was the highest rank any of us had reached yet.

Upon see this Gar started doing a victory dance and singing Go Garfield, Go Garfield, who has the highest score now Vic?

"You're going down Grass stain" as he grabbed the remote control out of Gar's hands and proceeded to load his game.

Once the game was loaded, Vic quickly went to the Gummi Ship screen. He quickly reached the S rank and we all thought that was the highest you could get until the pink circle appeared saying he had reached S rank plus one. Once. he was finished with the flight

"Booyah! What do you think of that grass stain?"

"No way, let me try again," Garfield cried in disbelief that you could get higher that the S ranking.

"It's my turn," I said breaking the fight. Taking the controller from Vic, I let my game load and I chose a different path to a different world then they had done. As the flight started I quickly supposed the S and S plus one ranking and after the flight I reached the ranking S plus two.

"Now its Wally's turn", I said handing him the controller. He chose to fly the same path I did. He quickly transcended. Once his flight was over he ended up getting the ranking S plus four.

Just as soon as Gar was about to rip the control out of Gar's hands we heard Bruce come out of his office and appear in the game room door way.

"How about we go and get some of ice cream from Cold Stone", Bruce asked?

"Sure", everyone answered.

Great, he's trying to bribe me with ice cream, maybe now would be a good time to tell him I decided to make a positive experience out of this since I can't do anything to change this, but I'll tell him after the ice cream

. We all walked out to Bruce's silver 2007 Mercury Mariner and drove to Cold Stone. Once we arrived and went inside we each decided what we would like. I decided upon Mint Mint Chocolate Chip, Wally had ordered Peanut butter cup perfection, Gar got a Sweat Hawaiian Sorbet, and Vic ordered Chocolate Devotion. We gave our orders to Bruce and went to find a table. We found one in the very front, as we set down

Vic asked, "Are you okay with going to St. Christina's?"

"Yeah, I actually learning that she was the patron saint of insane asylums and of insane people."

"Cool, so maybe there won't be that many preppy people there."

"Yeah, I sure well find at least one other person who isn't preppy" I said hopefully. Two minutes later Bruce came back with our ice cream.

Vic's ice cream was chocolate and it had chocolate chips with bits of brownie and fudge in it. Wally's ice cream was also chocolate .It had peanut butter with pieces of Reese's peanut butter cups in it and was drizzled with fudge sauce. My ice cream was mint. It had chocolate chips with bits of brownie and fudge in it. Bruce had ordered Cookie Minster; it was mint ice cream with pieces of double Oreo cookies and drizzled with fudge sauce. Gar had ordered a Sweet Hawaiian which was sorbet with pineapple, banana and coconut syrup.

We were silent while we were eating our ice cream until Bruce decided to break the silence. "So have you guys started reading your books yet?"

"Yeah we read about the first five pages where they talked about how a soldier uses a latrine and what one does on a latrine" I responded.

"Well! That sounds interesting" Bruce responded. "You can meet the most interesting people in the most unlikely places" Bruce said randomly, to know one, but I think he may have been talking to me.

Yeah, maybe I'll meet an interesting girl, she will become my best friend and I'll fall head over heals in love with her, Yeah, right like that would ever happen.

Little did Richard know that was exactly what was going to happen his freshman year at St. Christina Catholic High School.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Hey guys I want to go to Cold Stone after writing this chapter. So how was it? Good, Bad or so utterly horrible that I should never write again? Please review and tell me what you think. If I don't get any reviews I will slip into a depression and never read and review any stories ever again. So reflect on what you read and


End file.
